Never too late
by Isuckatgramma
Summary: Summary: The war is over the light has won and Harry on a trip to gringotts is about to get the offer of his life time travel MaleXmale relationship maybe Malepreg Maybe even a threesome. i dont know yet Rated M Atm For later in story. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Never to late

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything of Harry Potter that you recognize in this anything not seen in Harry Potter were either my idea's or inspired by other stories

Author note: Most of this is pure fiction with no relation to the book or biography, in easier words i make it up if u are one of those people who cant stand that shoo shoo go away, and the gramma and such things mean shit to me, so if u have a high standing for those go away im not about to take shit for the gramma when i know i suck at it thats all and for the rest of you ENJOY

**Summary:**

The war is over the light has won and Harry on a trip to gringotts is about to get the offer of his life

time travel MaleXmale relationship maybe Malepreg Maybe even a threesome. i dont know yet

"talk"

_Parseltongue_

**"thoughs"**

Chapter 1

It was weird feeling standing here knowing you won, even now as Harry looked at the reoping of shops in diagonal alley and feeling the lightness in the air free of frustration,fear and terror, he couldn't help feeling empty inside, just as empty as the red dead eyes staring blankly up from a disfigured serpentine face.

Harry shook his head, he refuses to go down that road, knowing there was nothing but pity and sadness there, so he marched on to what he came here to do.

**At Gringotts**

The destruction that was done to gringotts in the war looks almost finished prepared, the even have the sign hung up again for thieves, which feels so ironic considering he had already broke in once.

Harry walked up to the desk to find the goblin peering down at him looking very peeved, but he suppose you can't break into their bank and expect them to be happy even if they understand to a degree.

"what's your business today mr. **Potter"**, the goblin said with the nastiest smile it had, **"probably thinking about thousands of ways to end me"**.

" I would like the see the Potter vault manager"

The goblin called over a guard who sneer at him too **"ain't i just popular"**

"this guard will take you to the Potter vault manager griphook"

The guard guided him to a door which read **Griphook account manager** and something more he couldnt read, probably their native language.

The second he stepped inside all he could see was paper EVERYWHERE.

"Euhm griphook you in there somewhere"

A goblin head immediately stuck out from the mountains of papers.

"Yes ah Mr. Potter good of you to come, I was actuelly expecting you sometime soon, you are afterall of age and all that"

Griphook starting looking a little frustrating piling in the papers muttering all the while about "had it somewhere here" "it cant just disappear" finally i found what he was looking for when he gave a victories "AH"

Griphook pushed the papers towards him and motion for him to read.

On top it said

**The Potter's family property**

He found out he had 2 summer home in italy and france and 1 family home currently under fidelius charm the access could get granted through a password in the family vault, he also had 2 home more 1 was godric's hollow that is destroyed, and another close to hogsmeade named Morg's castle.

Under the houses owned he looked at trinkets and books such things his vault was rich in, and found out the Potter's was not as light as they claimed since he could see some of those books was necromancer guides and grimoire's **"looks like i fit in more then i though, that does make me kinda happy".**

Lastly was the account statements

Trust vault 7,500 yearly deposit untill seventeen when it goes in main vault

(Restricted by magical guardian Albus Dumbledore to 4,000) rest of of 3,500 to hermione granger and ron weasly 1,750 each

Evans Vault

Total Value of 10,567

Monthly withdraw of 1000 galleons a month convertet to pund 10.000 since oktober 31 1981

7000 to Vernon Dursley account

3000 to Dumbledore vault

Potter Vault

194,435,123,000

(Restricted access until age seventeen by Albus Dumbledore)

I was speechless, Albus Dumbledore the man i looked up to the man i killed for, was stealing from me and buying me friends and making sure i was abused at home, i got hit by a sadness so strong i felt like drowning **"How could they stand their and smile at me and support me while when i wasn't looking the were backstabbing me, HOW DARE THEY, HOW FUCKING DARE THEY, ILL SHOW THEM THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN AND SUFFRING"** i could feel how my magic was roaring under my skin begging to be let loose and tear them to shreds, i was almost inclined to do just that until Griphooks voice brought me back to reality

"Mr. Potter please get control over your self before you do something you might end up regreting"

I finally manage to force my magic in, but it was not easy with eyes blazing emerald with a fire long though dead i turned to face griphook, who was white in the face and look ready to run, i instantly regretting scaring him since he helped me so many times i took a few deep breaths and said to him if there was more.

he adjusted the seat a little and sad back and said

" Im going to assume many of those money you never saw or gave permission to those money being moved there?"

I almost violently shook my head no **"there is no way in hell i would just give them my inheritense like that"**

Griphook look deeply troubled by that and contiuned

"then the money is as good as stolen and gringotts will personly make sure they get back in your account and we apologize profoundly for this error"

i felt numb inside now that the anger had died down and just nodded, getting ready to leave but apperently that was not all he had.

"And there is the question of the vault u inherited from sirius black, but we gringotts have had abit trouble with the owners of our vaults and so we make an offer to all our customer for a period, that a blood test is free, so you can see which vaults u own.

I though about it a little sirius vault came as abit of a chock **"probably dumbledore fault for the letter i never got" **I can't help, but think bitterly.

I though it over abit in my head and could find no fault in it so i decide to do it and nodded my head

Griphook face gave a smile (which was very creppy) and went into a cabinet and came out with a bowl and knife.

"if you would just place a drop of your blood in the bowl we can begin mr. Potter"

I nodded and prick my finger, watching the blood drop and sizle a little, and then i waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Son of James Potter and Lily (nee Evans) Potter**_

_**Head of**_

_**The noble and most ancient house of Potter**_

_**The noble and most ancient house of Black**_

_**The noble and ancient house of Gryffindor**_

_**The noble and ancient house of Slytherin**_

_**The noble and ancient house of Lefay **_

_**The noble and ancient house of emrys**_

_**Blood abilitys**_

_**Seer (Blocked 80% by Albus Dumbldore)**_

_**Empath (blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Natural Healing (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Natural Occlumens if trained (blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Magic (blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Charms used on person**_

_**Obliviate at age 5 followed by blocked on magic**_

_**Obliviate at age 7 followed by block on natural healing**_

_**Obliviate at age 9 followed by block on seer**_

_**Obliviate at age 11 followed by block on empath**_

_**Obliviate at age 14 followed by block on Natural Occlumens**_

_**Compulsion charms cast at age**_

_**5,11,13,15**_

_**All Done by Albus Dumbledore **_

_**Creature Blood**_

_**Destroyed by Albus Dumbledore using "Alsenia finity"**_

(No the words dont exist, i think. dont understand latin or anything i made them up for the spell so ignore it)

Harry was seethed in his seat, Albus Fucking Dumbledore had not only blocked him he had been stealing from him and destroyed his creature **"Just he wait i will take my revenge one way or another"**

*cough* *cough*

Harry looked up at griphook to see the goblin looking as surprise as a goblin can look with that appearence.

"if you would want mr. Potter, i can have a goblin healer come up here and release the blocks unfortunly i cant do anything about the creature blood"

"i would be gratefull if you would"

Griphook nodded solemly and went over to the fireplace and called out something in his language before coming back.

Harry was still in shocked and angry, moving on to are more numb state. Griphook looked on with a contemplate look.

before the silence got to devastating the goblin healer came through and starter working on the blocks.

At first harry didnt feel anything and was just about to ask if there was something wrong, then and euphoric kind of feeling spread through his whole body before shifting very abrubtly to pain so intense, the cruciates curse would have a problem beating it, his whole body felt like it was on fire then turned ice and back again, his magic under his skin was feeling like needles and was working his every muscle and vein trying to find a way out, it very much felt like being skinned alive from the inside.

What Harry didnt notice in his state of mind was the more the block dissipated the bigger his magical aura got until his whole magic did an anslaught on every magic driven thing in the area making it go crazy.

Once the blocks came of harry got an onslaught of memories, of him having used his natural gift only for albus to seal them and make him forget about, he even had memories of suspise of his so called friends, it only served to fuel his rage.

when the rush finally settle down he felt free, he had always felt restricted somehow but right now he felt true freedom for the first time since he can remember and what a rush.

"now mr. Potter you can probably feel a big change compare to before, but i must advise you to train these abilitys before using them to much since they have been dormant so long and you might feel abit fatigue the next few days but other then that you should be fine so ill take my leave"

And with that the goblin healer went through the fireplace again leaving Griphook and Harry alone again.

Few minutes after the healer left Griphook lifted his head and with eyes roaring with determenation he said

"mr. Potter I believe i have an offer for you that you much likely cant refuse"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh? then by all means Griphook lets hear it"

Griphook got up and walked toward a bookcase and got out a pretty big tome before coming back and presenting it on the table, Harry just looked at it puzzled before locking eyes with Griphook again.

"in that book Mr. lies a very extremely dark spell according to the ministry that transports once soul to another reality, it requires great magical power, helped from many creatures and extremely expensive ingredients, but i believe you have all that at your fingertip so i would like to hear what you say mr. Potter"

Harry was in total shocked he could go to another realitive one where maybe his parents where alive and Tom riddle havent become Voldemort the options a enorm, but Harry remember that even tho all those things could have, it could also be a place where Voldemort won or the wizarding world didnt exist there was so many options with this choice, but it made Harry feel something he hadnt felt in a long time, Hope and happiness he was even willing to throw away his revenge just to see his parents one more time.

"Griphook as nice and amazing as this spell sounds i would like to know the known consequense nothing this brilliant would come cheap"

Griphook felt a deep sense of sadness when he looked into young Harry eyes and saw desperate hope mingled with despair that it might all be a trick, the wizarding world had afterall taught this innocent and naive young wizard at an early age that nothing comes cheap.

"there is no consequense other then the fact we cant control which world you end in so you could in a world where everything that happen in the first war didnt, or...

"i could end in a world where everything went up in smoke"

Griphook solemly nodded his head and waited for the battle weary Harry to make his choice.

Griphook knew what choice Harry had made the second he looked in his eyes there was the fiery passion that had laid waste to Voldemort and his army of death eater, the will that had keep him sane(relativ) for all his trials and pain, it was a fire in his soul that could never be extinguise and it called to all around him to gather this man sitting in his office right now was not the Harry Potter that entered earlier, this was a warrior and leader without a doubt.

"ill do it tell me how it has to be done money is no expense"

And so Griphook explained everything to him that the preparitions might take up to half a year and in this time he should train and get control of his magic to do the spell, and meanwhile getting back at the traitors was always and option.

So Harry spend the next half year running to and from gringotts, he had also gotten Dumbledore put in a bad light when all that knowledge of what he had done in the war came forth in the daily prophet provided by an anynomys source needles to say he was being prosecuted for many war crimes and abuse and knowledge of abuse, the face of the old man when he learned just who the source is would be the power for his patronus from now on it was hilarius.

Ron and Hermione he had gotten back at by slipping a potion in their meal that made them suspicius about everything and everyone, so one by one their friends left them due to feeling insulted at being accused of the simples things, their families also grew increasingly frustrated and would snap much quicker and harder then usual since accusing family of things as those was heartwrenching, and lastly he decide to end it with a bang and snuck a girl into ronalds room just before hermione got in of course that went over well, and he did the same with hermione with a boy so now they were in constant fight and misery just the way he liked it.

Harry couldnt help cackling all the way to gringotts getting a few worried looks from standbyers, the image of all those traitors faces was still in his mind and boy was it good!.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Harry entered gringotts he as always got the glare of pure evil from the goblin, but he also sensed the tensing hanging in the air, he quickly started walking before being intercepted by a goblin guard who had orderes to escort him to the prepare room.

Walking down into the caves of gringotts was defintely a new experience the stone on the wall intercepted with gold carving and status made the hall very fascienting, unfortunly they were in a hurry or else, Harry suspected he might have observed closer.

Entering the room all the unease and doubts he had been pushing to the back of his mind came back with a vengeance, though he pulled himself together by remembering he had done and seen worse.

The room had newly made inscribtions on the wall, all inscribtions diffrent pieces of every magical creature the spells required, otherwise the room was bare except for the goblins running around here and there, and in the middle was a circle with runes and complex signs, Harry looked around abit more before scouting Griphook coming towards him.

"All is ready mr. Potter the only thing you need to do now is step in the circle and you will be on your way, i trust you read the book?"

Harry had gotten the book from Griphook with instrution to read it no matter what, Harry found out that the spell requires enourmes energy, and that what kinda world you are thinking of is important, so when Harry did the spell he would have to hold on to the image of a world with his parents and godfather etc.

"Yes Griphook i have read it, and found out what i must do so that leaves only one thing before i go,

I, Harry James Potter Head of the ancient house of potter name Griphook my heir and shall inherit all of my wealth and propetiese So Mote It Be"

The magic twirled in the air between Harry and Griphook who was currently due a very good imatetion of a fish opening and closing his mouth, untill he pulled himself together.

"Mr. Potter why in merlins name would you name me a goblin your heir?"

"because Griphook i dont have anybody anymore, all my parents friends are dead, my ex-friends is traitors and i dont want the ministry or Dumbledore getting his hands on my inheritence so i leave it with you for all the support you have given and because i trust you will use it wisely"

Griphook looked shaken for a moment before pulling himself together, and getting a look of determination on his face.

"I will Mr. Potter i hope you have a good life may your gold and wealth grow, and best of all lucks Harry you deserve it"

Griphook close the door after the last statement leaving Harry alone in this creepy room, he had gotten abit sad to see the goblin go, he was afterall one of his only friends left, but he was determind to see this through.

Harry walk into the circle with and air of fiery passion and determination around him, stripping down to his naturel form and lying in the circle like the book said, he started to build up his magic for the spell, and slowly but steadely he felt it rising, untill it was prickling under his skin everywhere begging to be let out, he had one though before he said the spell that was,

**"Mom"**

And then there was darknesss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry opened his eyes to darkness and the feeling of being weightless and extremely wet, for a second he panicked thinking he gone blind or ended up in the dark sea, before he calmed and notice there was a little light and **"is that a bone?"** getting abit worried Harry kicked around, untill he heard a female voice exclaim.

"av what in the world i swear he is trying to kick his way out before time, little bugger cant wait like his father"

**"father?"**

"oh lily flower you wound me so, saying mean things it hurts my self-confidence"

"You need it hurt to keep you in check you overgrown baby, merlin knows what would happen if there was no one to keep you down to earth James"

**"Lily? James? oh i see im a baby now or rather im a not even born, that is slightly disturbing, but i can live with it, i get to see them soon!"**

Harry was so happy, he forgot for a moment he was in a belly and bounced about untill Lily shrilled

"Av Av Ouch i think he is training to be a quiddict player right now the way he is bouncy around"

"really? That's my boy in there not even born yet and already trying to get in training"

"Shut up James it is not your belly he is doing the training in"

Harry started to tune out his parents while they got into are minor argument that involved Lily yelling and James trying to calm his hormone driven wife, all in all life was good now he just had to be born, it couldnt be that long yet.

**2 months later  
><strong>**"i am so fucking bored" **Harry had no idea how long he had been in here, but it had been long and boring as hell, all he did was eat,sleep and listen to endless talk and arguments, it was driving him nuts **"For fucks sate just let me out of here already before i lose my freaking mind".**

While Harry continued on his mental rant he didnt notice he was being pushed slowly but surely, untill he was being pushed HARD, in the next instant he heard panicked voice and calming voice telling it was not time to push yet and his mother roaring at his threating to cut him of permantly, it was quite funny if he was in a gibby himself he might have more insterrest in it, as it was Harry was just happy he was about to get out of here.

**"It's finally happening! im getting out of here, yes yes yes, and wait what the hell do you mean not push i want to get out, stupid mediwitch, oh oh oh yes here it comes light here i come".**

At first the lights was blinding to his eyes and he had trouble opening them, he felt someone clean him and put him in a blanket before he was able to open his eyes, setting site on hit mothers face wearlie with sweat and exhausting, but a blinding smile that made him smile back at her.

"oh look at him he is perfect, he has my eyes and he is so small my little boy"

Lily kept on saying, but who wouldnt he was a pretty baby very small with his shining emerald eyes and high cheekbones that would probably give him a very aristrotac look later, but as it was now he looked like a happy little baby, her baby.

"he is so sweet Lily can i hold him?"

Lily passed baby Harry over to his father who had a proud and loving look on his face when he looked his son for the first time, Harry smiled at him and waved his fist abit around in a gesture of i love you dad, James got abit teary eyes and hugged his son to him while exclaiming.

"he is so beautifull Lily, completely perfect"

The new proud parents looked at each other lovingly, getting interrupted by the door opening and Sirius black and Remus Lupin entering, James quickly showed his son and pride to his friends who beamed and him.

"He is perfect, little tyke he is, just you wait if he inherited any of Prongs personalitys, he will be pulling pranks before you know it, while studying under the great marauders"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Lily began in a rage and started ranting and lecturing him till he was cowering at her feet, while Remus and James wisely scooted back and didnt say anything.

"he is beautifull prongs really im happy for you and lily, have you picked a name yet?"

"No not yet moony but perhaps we should if my dear wife would wait with discplinering the dog to later"

Lily who overhead blushed and looked abit abashed while Sirius got a fake hurt look and said,

" and i though you loved me Prongs"

everyone chose to ignore him, which made him pout, while james walked over to lily and asked what she though,

"hmm how about micheal?"

The look on the marauders face said it all

"what about Harry it was my fathers name and traditionel potter men is name after their grandfathers?"

Lily looked contemlate for a moment before looking at her baby again and saying,

"its to common perhaps as a pet name or something like that, but not the actuelly name"

the all looked contemplate before moony spoke up

"what about Hadrian James Potter?"

Lily lit up like a christmas three and looked at james for his openion, james for his part had little thinking to do since he was never in for tradition and all.

"Alright its decided, Welcome to the world my son Hadrian James Potter

AN:

i made i minor name changes because i felt like it i like hadrian better


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**1 year 5 months later**

Having a loving family was defintely a new experience for Hadrian, as where he cried before aunt petunia would just tell him to shut up, and lock him up in his cupboard without food for a week, here his mom or dad would come and cuddle,hug and kiss him, it felt very warm and for the first time in many years, Hadrian felt the feelings of being showered in unconditional love, it was amazing.

Right now Hadrian was sitting in his playpen in the living room while his mum was cooking dinner and waiting for his dad, godfather and moony, Hadrian was very distracted right now and only absentmindly playing with his toys, he was thinking on the visit to gringotts with his parents earlier this week.

_Flashback_

_Lily and James Potter was walking towards gringotts with their son today, to have him name the heir and signed up, they had debatet doing it when he was older, but with the threath of Voldemort and his death eaters hanging over their heads, they felt it nessercary to do it now instead._

_They walked in to gringotts and up to the goblin at the lobby_

_"name and business?"_

_"Mr and mrs. Potter here to see our account manager"_

_The goblin pointed them in the right direction and Hadrian was thrilled to see that apparently Griphook was still their accounten._

_"good evening mr. and mrs. Potter, what can i do for you today?"_

_"good evening Griphook im here to sign up my son and sign our will in case something happens"_

_Griphook went and got some pagement while Hadrian looked around, it looked exactly the same except this time he wasnt buried in paperworks, thats when Hadrian suddenly got an idea, in the other life he was heir to all those lines, and they would be able to help keep Dumbledore off his back since his parents would get so many votes in the wizengamot, Hadrian had found out at early age that his parents werent happy about Dumbledore apparently they had found out he knew about the new werewolf law that said they cant adopt children or have them, and he did nothing to stop it (not really surprising for Hadrian) After lily had lectured,rage, jinxed and hexed him to smotherins the cut of contact with Dumbledore to a bare minimun even now the tensing betwen them when they met was intense._

_So Hadrian like the smart baby he was (22 years afterall) decide to fuss abit untill his mother let him down so he could play with his toy their, and while his parents and griphook went through the formalitys and all, Hadrian found the potion with the heritage in problem was he needed blood in it, so he pretended to sway with the potion and when it broke again the floor just untop of a clean pagement (consedent) he got on of the glass to cut his fingers using abit of minimun wandless magic, his mother was by his side in a instant while his father apologize profoundly to the goblin all the while, untill the words and head of houses started to appear, you could hear a pin drop in the dead silence that followed after that, and all three of them suddenly stared at him, he just looked up and smiled that big goofy baby smile only babys have, that shook his parents out of their stupor._

_"how is this possible, from what i know the potter line is only from godric gryffindor?"_

_"Mr. Potter many of these lines has laid dormant for thousands of years, but i believe the reason why they have chosen Hadrian is that he fits their standard, and i can see the slytherin line comes from Mrs. Potter unfortunly the reason she is not eligebel is because she comes from a line of squibs and hadrian is second line of magic in hers so he becomes eligebel"_

_While his parents looked like you just told them the founders and merlin had been resurrected Hadrian checked the list this time for the creature blood he wanted to know what Albus had destroyed for him_

**Creature blood**

**Saktus at age 17**

**(made up the creature)**

_Hadrian was in complete shock he had only read of those creatures one place before, they were apperently a speciel form of demon that has many mates due to the fact that it is a very sexuel creature and it is extremely easy to impregnate and it cant make halfblood, the child will either bear the ancestery of the father or only of the blood when it comes to its creature blood so he could give birth to a pureblood succubus or pureblood saktus, unfortunly the saktus blood is picky so the likelihood of getting a child like him was minimal._

_"A saktus? but we dont have any in the bloodlines for all i can see?"_

_"i have heard mr. Potter that a saktus can come about dormant blood in other words one your wizard ancesters probably had a saktus mother and they have passed the blood down the line to your son"_

_James looked very contemlate while he shallowed all this new information before he asked,_

_"what about the houses he is heir to? Hadrian is only 1 he cant possibly be head right now?"_

_"your correct tho in these cases the parents usually safeguard the inheritence untill he comes of age, that means you mr. Potter is gonna have to hold the mantle untill Hadrian is of age._

_End of flashback_

In the end his father agreed to hold the mantle for him untill he came of age which was great.

Now that the inheritence was out of the way and Dumbledore that left one thing, Voldemort, Hadrian wasnt sure what to think of this worlds Tom Marvolo Riddle it appeared while he still campaigned for purebloods, his motive seem more of wanting to seperat the worlds of magic and muggle, in that case hadrian was all in for him, but he knew at the same time that Tom could be very decieving, so it was best to wait and see for now until then he would enjoy his life and all it had to offer.

Right in the moment his father and friends came in through the fireplace,

"Harry how is my little boy? did you miss me? i missed you"

His father was a total baby fool, but he loved him anyway

"dada"

Then there was dead silence, his father was looking at him in amazement before hit whole face lit up like new years eve,

"did you hear that?, Did you? Moony, padfoot he called me dada my little angels first word was dada!"

his father was swinging him around while grinning goofydly and his friends smiling and laughing the background, while it took Hadrian some time to understand what got him so happy, he knew when he said first words that hadrian had without meany to said what he wanted to say,

"dada Dada daadaaa"

His father smiled even more with each turn, his mother who could hear him from the kitchen came in and asked what all this spectackle was for.

"lily flower its harry he said his first words and it was dada oh im so proud of you my little boy"

Hadrian kept repeating dada, untill his mother came over

"harry honey can you say mum?"

Lily asked with stars in his eyes, it took abit work with his mouth before he got out

"Mum"

Lily took him from James and starting cuddling him and kissing him, all the while saying that was her boy, his father walked over to him again and asked

"harry can you say moony or padfoot?"

moony and padfoot came forth with a happy grin on their faces and harry so wanted to make them happy, but it was hard getting his mouth to cooperate so it ended up with

"moey, pafot"

but it looked like the didnt mind the mutilation of their names if those grins on their faces was any indicater, they cuddle him and kissed, and told him how proud their were before they all went to the dinning hall and settle down for food, all throuhg dinner he would keep repeating there names just to see them smile and laugh, life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**5 year and 7 months later**

Hadrian found that being a kid again was a new experience since he didnt have the chance to be it before, his mom would read him stories and tuck him in, and his dad would take him out flying when his mom wasnt watching, they also went to games together, and padfoot and moony was over almost all the time, and apperantly they are a couple now there something he hadnt had guessed in his other world, but he suppose they hid it well.

Moony and padfoot also had twins in may 1985 so Hadrian now had 2 cousins at the age of 2, both of them was girls, hadrian had to admit they were cute and he loved to play with them, as much as one can play with babies.

Hadrian also learned he had a new hobby when he was bored called "mom watching" he would watch his mom clean, cook or read whatever she did and be contend, the first couple of times his mom asked why he did that,

"because your so pretty mom"

then she would blush and smile, calling him a little casanova, his dad would say he was stealing his wife sometimes with puppy dog look on the face, but it wasnt his fault his mom was so pretty, she wasnt as tall as dad maybe half a head shorter, she had soft lines, and shining emerald eyes that went great with the fiery colour hair, she had high cheekbones and petit noose that Hadrian knew he had inheritet from her and when she smiled, it made you all giddy inside, she was a very pretty women, dont look a day over 20, his father was pretty tall with muscle that was trained from being an auror, he had the traditional untamed potter hair, with black waves and spikes sticking here and there, and warm hazel eyes he had a very strong face, but at the same time a soft one, and when he smiled he had the million dollar smile that made girls and women swoon, hadrian had even seen some guys checking his dad out, and mention it for him, his dad just look at him disturb while hadrian smile away at the slight green in his face.

Today was Hadrians 7 birthday, and his parents had promised him a trip to diagonal alley, so bright and early at 8 o'clock hadrian went to wake up his sleeping parents with his ecstastic mood that only kids can produce,

"wake up mom, dad its my birthday today and you promised so wake up!"

his parents just huffed and grumbled before trying to hide under the pillow, which made Hadrian puff up and decide now was the time to used abit controlled accidentel magic, since he couldnt used wandless magic, even with the merging of his old core with a new core this magic was to unpredictekel to and unstabel to use to often it could cause permanemt damage to his magical core, so he had to restrict his magic to only use it as "accidentel" when his core had to get some out, so hadrian used his "accidentel" magic and drenched his parents in water from top to toe, his parents went screaming up at the same time,

"harry what time is it?"

"8 dad"

his dad just looked at him like he had grown a second head and said,

"wake me up when its 11"

then he dried himself and the bed and tried to snuggle down into sleep again unfortunly his mother didnt agree with that and ripe of the bedsheet,

"James dont you dare go back to sleep we are both up now might as well start the day, dont make bring out the wand"  
>"hmmhm insane women and children who bosses with their old man what have the world come"<p>

his dad went over to closest while grumbling and ranting lowly, his mother and him just ignore him.

By the time they were ready to go it was just about 10 o'clock and the alley was buzzing with activities, and hadrian was pulling his parents from one shop to another

"Hadrian! please relax we got all day, and remember remus and sirius promised to come too we are meeting them here"

his dad said experated, while sitting on a bench nearby, hadrian while waiting found his though drifting towards Voldemort, in this universe Voldemort had apperantly been defeated by Neville Longbottom and he was the boy who live, his parents werent insane here and still living, only diffrence was his grandmother had been with him that night and got killed while dragging many death eathers with her, but after Voldemort had attacked Neville he vaporised just like in his original world, and Neville was hailed a savior.

Hadrian also found out by a strock of luck that the Potter and the Longbottom is in a feud right now, since Frank Longbottom got promoted to the head auror out of nowhere when they had known for months that it would be his father, his father didnt get angry at Frank though, only at the ministry, and he did his best to congratulete him, when Frank started gloating in his face about the head auror finally having a compatent leader, which made his dad see red and demand an apologize when he didnt apologize dad withthrew from the police force, withthrew his support gold in the aurors and became a ward maker, since the Potters have always had a certain affinity with wards he was making real good money on it.

"Prongs sorry we're late, the babysitter had to cancel so we had to bring the kids with us, hope you dont mind?"

"its fine paddy, things like that happen"

Padfoot and moony had a grateful, but very ruffled look on their face, like they had been running non stop, their clothes was all over the places which they luckily seem to notice if the subtly way their hands tried to even their clothes out, the twins just looked on from within their "mommys" arms (remus is the momma) with totally innocents grins on their faces, hadrian didnt buy it one second, **"deviant small terrors" **he couldnt help but think in a loving manner.

After the correction of their clothes and reassurence from dad that they looked fine they finelly went back to their original purpose, hadrian had a gleefull and positively evil grin while thinking

**"Shopping!"**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Look Hadrian it's the new swepdust (cant remember which broom was which sorry) they say its the fastest broom on the market at the moment!"

Hadrian looked at the broom, and was trying his best not to frown at his godfather just because he knew their would come a new and better broom soon didnt mean he could say it to his goodfather, or he could, but that would involve unlocking his seer powers, which would mean unblocked visions for who knows how long, because hadrian had used the months before the trip to this world to practice his occlumens, so that was the only thing between him and a sea of visions,

"Looks good padfoot say harry if you continue being a good boy you might get this on your birthday"

Hadrian not wanting to disappoint his dad, but meanwhile not wanting him using gold on that junk opted for saying,

"No thanks dad id rather have the nimbus thats come out in a year or two (i know it wasnt before he went to school but humor me)"

The adults just looked at him strangely, but before padfoot could ask what he is talking about it clicked for his mother,

"oh i almost forgot harry's a seer it was in the inheritence test in the bank"

his father and friends spend time looking between each other and at him before padfoot came and grouched down to him and said,

"you know hadrian you and me really should go to a quiddicth game together and maybe you could give me some pointers in the right direction?"

*thunk*

was the sound of padfoot falling on his ass from lilys rightous punch

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST USING MY SONS NATURAL GIFT LIKE THAT, YOU IRRESPONSEBEL PIECE OF..."

And on and on it went poor padfoot looking very scared, and his eyes darting all over, lily looking like a thunderstorm roaring out insults with her silver tongue, hadrian had found out early age that his silver tongue belonged to no other then his mother, came as abit of a surprise when she is usually very patient and proper in her speech, unless it came to her son then she went motherhen.

When his mother finally calmed dawn and left sirius alone, they moved on although sirius did keep his distance abit behind remus, who just found it funny, and the twins in his arms were dosing of very drowsy, but then something happened that harry had NOT expected, he got pulled in a vision, his eyes glazed over and he vaguely heard his parents yell his name before falling into someones arms,

_Vision_

_(Warning Lemon and my first written lemon ever so be nice)_

_There is hands every Hadrian is feeling really hot and bothered, but amazing meanwhile its ecstastic, someone pulling his head back and claiming his mouth rough and gentle very lovingly it makes him feel appreciated, while another has claimed his neck for himself, nipping,biting and sucking until hadrian is left a moaning mess while the other tongue is invading his mouth and the second his neck, a third makes his was to his dick and start sucking, making hadrian release a loud gasp, while mewing and moaning completely out of control, the guy at his dick stack preparing to enter his pucker with his finger, circling it teasing it, bringing hadrian to the brink of insanity, when he finally enter he start out slow one finger, then two and he hit that speciel spot inside him that makes hadrian go make and if it wasnt for the mouth on his mouth holding him silence with the ministrations he would be begging him for it, as it was all he could do was buck up his hips and hope he understood, it would seem he did because next minute he heard a very husky voice saying_

_"now now love, not so hasty afterall this night is far from over"_

_even though it seemed impossible that just made hadrian more hot, and the guy continued with his ministrations with a third finger while holding his hands on his hips, he also stopped sucking him off sensing hadrian couldnt hold back much longer, the guy from his neck had worked his way down to his nipples and was kissing,nipping,biting and sucking while holding hadrian dick in a tight leash so he wouldnt come without them, hadrian for his part had lost all sembling of though and action all he wanted right now was them and nothing more._

_Just as they got done preparing him they all lifted off and stopped to look at him, he was completely disheveled, his black long hair messy and everywhere, blood red lips swollen and plumb, eyes glazed over with the emerald in them reaching a new intensity, cheeks red and breathing labored, all in all hadrian looked like a ethereal creature whos equal didnt exist, it made their desire bigger and harder, and the one that had been kissing him was lining up while the other held him and a third kiss him._

_He was entering him it was the most complete feeling he has ever felt..._

_(lemon end, well considering ive never written lemon before i think that went well my face feels like fire now)_

_Vision End_

Hadrian eyes shot open and looked up in his worried familys eyes

"HARRY, merlin! are you okay?, you gave me such a fright you wouldnt respond to anything your eyes glazed over, what happened?"

"your mother is right you gave us quite a scare son"

"What happened prongslet?"

"do you need a doctor harry?"

All of them started saying at once, he just looked at them for a second before remembering what he had seen, then he turned tomato red and started stuttering,

"I..i..,.im..,.. im so..rr...sorry...ffo...for...thhh...ttthe...the...fff...rrrr..ff..fr...fright"

If possible the adults became even more worried,

"what happened harry and take it slow son?"

Hadrian took a deep breath and did his best to calm his beating heart, thanking the heavens that he wasnt that old yet, because else he might have more he would need to calm,

"its nothing just a vision nothing speciel, shall we move on?"

he said and turned fast and started walking hoping they would leave it at that, he was wrong

"vision? what do you mean with vision harry?"  
>"just a vision moony nothing else it wasnt anything special please leave it"<br>Moony still looked confused and that when it went up for harry that they didnt know of his seer powers, apperantly his parents noticed to and decide now was as good time as ever to tell them, tho they had hope it could wait a few years.

When his mother and father was done explaining to sirius and moony, sirius was sporting that big goofy grin while remus was contemplating,

"wow thats nice prongslet, with a gift like that, just think of the things you can get away with"

wrong thing to say near his mother, because that ensured sirius he got his second lecture on responsibility today in a rage, while his mother was raging moony turned to him,

"that does explain it, it does not however explain why you turned tomato, if i didnt know better i would say you saw your first porno film or something"

he started to trail off, as hadrian got the red back and a look that said "IVE BEEN CAUGHT" for a few minutes their was complete silence, they all bore a expression of shock even his mother and sirius, until his mother panicked

"oh my god, my little innocent boys i never though i would be teaching the birds and the bees at seven"

and that's the way it continued with her panicking even more and sprouting more embarrising things, with his father on the side line trying to calm and shut his wife before she embarres her son even more, sirius looking relieved at the attention shift while throwing hadrian pitying looks, moony trying to hide his laugher in one of the twins hair, the twins looking at everything in amusement, and poor poor hadrian who had his head hung down and was trying his best to ignore the way everyone stared, this was indeed one of those things in life he would give anything to forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silence, dead silence except for the people around them, the heavy silence lay over the group like a cold blanket, and once in a while hadrian would look back, giving his mother a very blank look, making her squirm where she was.

**"I can't believe she did that, infront of everybody! I haven't been this embarresed since fred and george walked in on me and Ginny (i was very lucky to get out alive)"**

The group continued on their trip in reluctent silence, until hadrian got tired of it and extented a olive branch of forgivness to his mother, when he asked if she wanted to go with him to Flourish and Blotts, his mothers face positively lit up and the marauders let out a sigh of release.

Hadrian had found a new love in this second chance of his, that he would have though impossible, BOOKS lots and lots of books, he finally understood why hermionie loved them so much, and finding out that his brain at this stadium of age is very acceptable for information, hadrian went crazy reading through the books in the Potter library.

When hadrian came back to his parents and the marauders, they all glanced at his choices with diffrent eyes, his mother and remus was beaming with pride, while his father and sirius was shifting their disbelieving look with a desperate look at the door, until his father turned to his mother,

"Lily flower you corrupted our son!, how could you? It is a stated family law in the Potter family that the first son must always be a prankster!"

His mother just looked at him before rolling her eyes

"James that is so premature, Harry can be what he wants to be, and by the way my corruption as you call it, is the lesser of two evils between you and I!"

his father looked very offended by that, and chose to do what he though was the most mature thing, uprighting his head and doing a sniff at his mother before turning to his dogfather

"Paddy old mate, how about helping out your pal here?, since his wife apperantely thinks he is the lesser of two evils"

Padfoot was just about to answer, when lily send him a **stick with him and die look** which made padfoot swallow the lump that suddenly appeared and turned to his friend with a complete sirius (no pun intented) face,

"Prongs im afraid im with lily here, you know dog instinct, you always listen to your alpha"

His father responded with a pout.

After the bookshop, his parents said they had some 'orders to pick up' Hadrian had to give them it was a creditebal excuse, if it weren't for the fact that hadrian apperantely had inherited his 'bad at lying' from both his parents, it was pretty obvious since their eyes was all over the place except on him, that they were going to get his presents, but hadrian decide to humor them, nodding that it was okay, his parents let loose a reliefed sigh and told him he could look around as long as he stayed in range of remus and sirius, while they went and got their 'orders'.

Hadrian looked around the shop with a vague disinterest, the owls wouldn't do since he would rather wait for Hedwig, and there was no way he was getting a toad or rat (shudder), by the time he came to the reptila cages, hadrian was to meet his parents soon.

Just as he was about to dismis it all and go, he stopped dead still at a cage that was positiont abit in the corner, the snake in it was magnificient, it had shimmering green scales the same colour as his eyes, and with a patch of white straight down its back, it was about 3 ft long, and on the sign it said !VERY POISIONS WATCH OUT!, its dark eyes tho held a rare intelligense,

_"Are you going to stand there gaping like a fish all day young human?"_

Hadrian nearly fell backwards when it said that, then raised his eyes,

_"I apologize, i was not aware you knew i speaked, snakes don't usually know that before i speak it"_

It raised its head abit and did the equal valuet to laughing in hisses

_"Im speciel speaker, there is not many of my kinds left, but since old ages ago our kind has always been able to see such things, since my kind can read auras"_

Hadrian was speechless, he had never heard of such a snake before,

_"what is the name of your kind?"_

The snake didnt answer immediately, it study him closer before answering after a couple of minutes,

_"sobnant is our name" _(yes i made the name and race up)

Still rang no bell for hadrian, but then again indanger species was hard to get information on,

_"what is your name?"_

_"I have many names speaker all change through my lifetime, some good some bad, i always take on a new name, when I have a new master"_

Old, the snake sounded really old, but then again the basilisk was able to live for 2000 years so it really shouldnt surprise him that much, and with that hadrian made a decision,

_"great snake would you like to come with me?"_

The snake appeared to be thinking it over really hard before finally coming to a decision,

_"that sounds great master"_

_"You dont have to call me master, just hadrian"_

The snake shoke its head and said,

_"no, you are now my master and i will address you as such"_

Hadrian couldnt help, but laugh at the sheer stubborness in the snake, and got it up from its tank, the snake winded its around his neck, since it wasnt that big, it wasnt a great discomfort, then he remember he had to name it,

_"are you male or female"_

_"I am male master"_

hadrian nodded and went in deep though for a name, since naming things had not really been a strong side of his, hedwig was just luck,

_.._

_.._

_.._

_"Maseri, that will be your new name now"_

_"As you wish master"_

Maseri said with a bobbing of his head, right in that instant hadrian looked up to see his mother and father come in and talk with remus and sirius before looking at him with maseri over him, **"Oh damn i forgot about that**.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She looked at him, he looked pleadingly back,

"Hadrian, love what is that on your shoulder, is it poisiones and why is it on your shoulder!"

Lily said sounding surprisingly calm, that is if you didn't know her which hadrian did, he saw that warning look she got in her eyes before all hell broke loose,

"Mother, dearest beloved mother of mine, beautiful, intelligent and abselutely kind moth.."

His mother intercepted him,

"Enough, dont think i dont know what you are doing young man, and you better answer my quiestion right now, why is it ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

She said with a high pitch in her voice, and fire in her eyes, hadrian found himself looking around trying to look for an escape, when he found out he was trapped, he turned the kicked puppy dog look on his father, who quickly shook his head and refused to look into his face, in other words he was on his own, he looked at his mother whose eyes was practicaly glaring daggers at his friend, and ofcourse it didnt help matters that maseri was doing the equalvalied to snake sniggers, damn serpent,

"Moth...mot... "

'Deep breath deep breath'

"Mother the reason why i have maseri on my shoulders is because i offered it to become my familier and it accepted"

Hadrian finish with a small high pitch in the end, but atleast he didnt stutter it out, even if it came out very meek.

There was dead silent in the shop except for the random animal making sounds, his mother was frozen as a statue, the marauders was always complete frozen tho they were beginning to get out of it and edge slowly away with a growing horror look on their face while they looked at lilys reaction, hadrian was also silently waiting for the doom to hit, his mother was very overproctitiv, curses fathers and godparents for leaving him alone with this.

You could see when his mother was starting to come out of it, her eyes came alive, and her hair was standing on an end with magical cracks going of around her, and her mouth opening and closing like she wasnt sure what to say, eventually she got something out,

"No no no no you haven't bonded yet and that is a poisiones snake it could kill you in your sleep, or bite you, or eat you no no you are not getting a snake..."

And his mother continued rambling no and alot a reasons came out, and in some part he understood her reluctance, but really she should have abit more faith in him,

"...hocke you, crush you.."

"mother please i understand what you mean, but i promise he wont do anything"

Hadrian widen his eyes abit more and making sure some water was starting to build making them glitre, and his bottom lip trembling, but his mother was strong,

"don't you dare use that look on me, Hadrian James Potter, you are not ready for the responsibility for such a dangerous pet and how would you know he wouldn't bite anyone!"

His mother said while looking down at him, he was starting to feel his anger rearing is head, **"responsibility? ive had much worse before, and where is the faith and belief in me, i might be a child, but im not helpless for merlins sake" **His mother continued with her responsibility lesson and to dangerous, until he lost some control,

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU REFUSE TO EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I KNOW HE WONT BITE ANYONE, BECAUSE HE TOLD ME!"

the second it was out of his mouth, hadrian wanted to bang his head into the wall, his mother looked completely shocked, but then again he had never yelled at her,

"dont take that tone with me young man, I am your mother, and hadrian snakes cant talk!"

He knew he fucked up and now he was paying for it having to tell his mother, he is a parselmouth, with his father and the marauders in the back of the room looking shocked at him, he felt so lost, he knew his father and sirious hated everything slytherin and he didn't want to lose his family now when he finally had one.

He could feel the burning in his eyes that signaled tears and turned his head down, while trembling all over, maseri was whispering all kinds of comforting words to him, while gently squessing his shoulders abit, he felt so utterly alone, and hated himself for this weakness, for the child inside him that still remember the cruel treatment at the hands of his relatives and friends, the child that still though of himself as unloveable, ugly and a freak.

Hadrian was pulled out of his musing by someones hand gently tilting his head up, he saw his mothers concerned face throw the blur of his tears,

"Hadrian, love what is wrong?"

His mother gently implored him to speak, he couldn't he just ran into her arms and cried there, his mother for her part had completely forgotten the snake and was now focusing all her attention at calming her distressed child, while james was kneeling down to them, concern writing all over his face,

"Harry, come on you can tell us, we love you nothing will change that"

His father said, it only made him cry move since his father didn't know how wrong that sentence was, his mother looked at his father, a silent message being send to each other, before he felt his father pick him up from his mothers arms and hold him close, he buried himself in his fathers shoulders and held on tight, while his mother went to the counter and payed for the snake, sensing that taking it from him would be very bad.

Sirious and remus looked decidely uncomfortable, and his mother waved them over and said maybe they should come by later, they understood the message and apperated home with their twins, while hadrian was slowly feeling a bit better, it had been a long time since he had cried that much.

His mother and father cut the trip short and apperated home, putting him in his room,

"love, we know you don't want to talk about it, but just think about it okay?, we love you nothing will ever change that, if you want us we will be in the kitchen prepparing dinner"

His father said sounding sirious for once while looking very gently and lovingly at his son.

Hadrian was at lost for what to do, the child in him was telling him to trust his parents, while the war hardened warrior was saying there is something better left unknown, it was so hard to decide and he had even asked maseri for advice, but alas the snake hadn't much comfort to offer except to trust his parents abit more, for he could see they loved him like nothing else on earth.

After 2 hours in his room lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling he finally came to a decision, he went downstairs into the kitchen, where dinner was almost ready and the cake for latter was being put in the freezer, his parents saw him and indicated to a chair close to him, he sat down waiting for his parents to do the same, then they looked at him very gently and very loving, and he could feel the doubts coming back with vengeance so before he chicked out, he did a gryffindor,

"I'm a parselmouth".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dead silence was all that greeted Hadrian after that seemly innocent remark, Hadrian had bowed his head and didn't dare look up for fear of seeing the revulsion and disgust painted all over his parents face, the silence continued, the only sounds being made in the kitchen was breathing, and after another 15 minutes of silence, Hadrian felt all his fears and doubts coming real **"****I ****knew! ****I ****shouldn****'****t ****have ****told ****them, ****they****'****ll ****hate ****me ****now, ****I ****don****'****t ****think ****I ****can ****bear ****that, ****not ****from ****them ****I ****should ****have ****kept ****my ****mouth ****shut****"** while Hadrian was mentally berating himself, his father and mother looked shell-shocked at what their son had said, they completely blanked and it wasn't before really taking a look at their son and seeing how he was quivering and shrinking back on himself in the seat, they immediately felt awful, since it had taken their son so much to say that, and now they weren't even going to say something, lily met he husbands eye and they had a silent understanding passing through them.

"**This ****is ****just ****my ****typical ****luck, ****everybody ****out ****there ****got ****to ****have ****a ****piece ****of ****him, ****now ****when ****he ****finally ****has ****found ****a ****family****(dursley ****don****'****t ****count) ****he ****is ****going ****to ****lose ****them ****over ****silly, ****ignorant ****prejudices.****" **While Hadrian was beating himself up on the inside, he didn't notice when his parents suddenly got up of their chair and went to him, so he became shocked out of his mental rant with the warm feeling of his parents body hugging him close, and without a warning everything suddenly started to get blurry before his eyes, and suddenly everything went into focus, he focused on their faces (or as much as he could) and saw nothing but love, that entirely did him in and before he knew he was bawling all over them with tears running rapidly down his face, while his parents did nothing but hold him and whisper soft reassures of their love, something no one had ever really done for him, Sirius because he was fresh out of Azkaban and not all their, plus he wasn't got with emotional stuff so he let his actions speak for themselves, Remus had tried but in the end Remus had a lot of problems himself and therefore didn't really recognise what Harry really needed, so feeling all that love that was practically radiating of them broke a dame he didn't know he had and he saw for the first time ever what he had been missing all his life, and he cursed Tom, Dumbledore and the whole fucking wizarding world for taking away this from him.

(Meanwhile)

The grimmauld place number 12 was screaming with sounds, literally screaming the twins had just been put to bed after the dinner and now when Sirius and Remus was finally starting to get hot and messy when the youngest Alexi started crying just as Sirius was about to penetrate Remus, needless to say he was very frustrated, and to top it of her big sister helena started to compassion cry with her at the top of his lungs, and Sirius at this very moment was wondering why in the hell he had wanted children that blocked his libido!

(Sorry I read through some of the chapters before when it hit me that I actually never gave the twins gender or names since I wasn't really focusing on them)

Hadrian was in a dazed, their was nothing else to describe this state of mind, he had been in since that day at the dinner table, his parents love and their behaving towards him hadn't changed at all they still showed they same to him, they even let him keep Maseri but under strict order from his mother that if he bite anyone that is not a threat to the snake or himself he is out.

While lying in a daze on his bed at night and appreciating all that his parents have done for him, he still looks back in time sometimes just to remember to be grateful for what many take for granted, and it is while he lies here on a regularly night almost asleep, that he doesn't notice the slight glow that has become of his body before he passes into oblivion, but Maseri sees and he knows what has just happened to his young master and can't help the quiet sniggers from escaping since things world certainly be interesting tomorrow when the master awakens for a new experience that will shock his pants off.

Hadrian wakes up with the feeling of bright, warm sunlight hitting his face, he has grown quite used to waking up later then he did in the past due to the dursley and Hadrian found he truly enjoyed the freedom of sleeping in, no backstabbing friends, no Aunt or Uncles shrilly voices or cold water showed in his faces before a day of slavery, no constant worrying of threats, a complete uncomplicated life Hadrian found he could grow quite used to this, and it was with that though in mind he got up after 30 minutes in bed to go down for breakfast, never noticing Maseri sitting in the window pretending to sleep, looking at him in thin veiled amusement, this would be fun.

The first thing Hadrian notice when he gets to the dining hall is his beloved godparents are on visit with their children,

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus"

Hadrian yelled and ran towards them (or more specific Sirius since remus was holding their children)

"Good morning prongslet how are you feeling? I heard from your parents you had a quiet the secret to tell them"

Sirius said while looking down at his suddenly tensing godson, who looked up at him looking like a kicked puppy,

"Arh don't show such a face little pup we still loves you, and all your super nice gift, just think of how jealous the whole bunch of stuck up people would be if they knew"

Sirius said, winking to him meanwhile his eyes dancing with humour that successfully manages to relax Hadrian enough to send his own shy smile back.

Just as Hadrian was about to respond to his godfather, he felt a rush of frustration run through him, he frowned **"****that ****was ****strange, ****why ****I****'****m ****I ****feeling ****frustrated? ****As ****far ****as ****I ****know ****I ****was ****relaxed ****2 ****seconds ****ago****"** Hadrian was pushed out of his musing by Remus who looked at him worry, but that is not what surprised him, it was the fact he could feel how worried, Hadrian started to panic so much his breathing was of, and suddenly he was bombed on all sides with worry, panic, fear and love it was driving him insane, he could feel someone shaking him, and the feelings just got worse until he exploded,

"SHUT UP JUST SHUP UP YOUR EMOTIONS IS DRIVING ME NUTS!"

They were so shocked their emotions just went to standstill and gave Hadrian some peace which he found wonderful, meanwhile his parents and godfathers were so shocked not only because they had never heard him yell like that at them, but also because of what he said.

Remus was the first to come out of the daze and say

"Pup can you feel what we are feeling right now"

Hadrian looked at Remus trough his bangs shyly, while the rest of the family came out of the daze with Sirius,

"Yey you were a moment ago all feeling worry, fear, panic and lots of love and I couldn't even think with the emotions hitting me on every side, before that it was just Sirius frustration I could feel which I actually still can feel?"

He looked at Sirius questioning, while everyone also turned shocked eyes to the suddenly blushing black,

"Love, what are you feeling frustrated about?"  
>Was the soft question from Remus, original Sirius was going to lie but one looked at Remus honest and worried face made him blurt it out,<p>

"The last time we had sex was before months ago, the twins are constantly blocking us and it's frustrating!"

He blurted out in one fast breath, Remus became shell shocked, but lily and James looked scandalised, and Hadrian was blushing up to his ears,

"SIRIUS Not in front of my son!"

Was the scandalised yell from both Lily and James while they lifted Hadrian and took him with them out of the room, giving Sirius dirty glares while they went.

He was now alone with Remus who had gotten over his shocked and now looked at him with a blank expression, he panicked he didn't know what to do, he had never planned on telling Remus since he could understand why he had other things to do, while Sirius was throwing himself into a bigger panic and inner rant, Remus face slowly change to amusement at seeing Sirius throwing himself in panic opening and closing his mouth, after 15 minutes of watching that, Remus couldn't hold it back anymore he broke out into loud belly laugher, which spread to his 2 children who had been watching the encounters with big eyes, When he finally had control over his laugher he broke again when he saw Sirius indignant face, before he said

"It's not funny! I though I was never going to get any before the children went to Hogwarts!"

Throughout the whole Potter manor was an answering high belly laugher.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Timeskip: 1991 july

It was another morning in Hadrian's new life with his parents, but not just any morning his magic school letter would come today, and he had practically had zero sleep, his parents just looked at him feeling a fond amusement, since he was vibrating on spot, couldn't sit still for a moment, they both knew how excited he was and could understand.

Now you might be wondering why Hadrian doesn't say Hogwarts instead, well the reason for that, is because years back his parents told him there was other magic schools around the world.

_Flashback_

_Hadrian is 9 years old now, and have been training for almost 2 years in his seer and empathy abilities, he had to, because if he didn't he would get overwhelmed with the power of others emotions or he could lose his normal sight by being overwhelmed with his inner eye._

_Training was hell is what Hadrian had no doubt about, to control his empathy, he had to have a minor occlumens, so he had to be trained in that to, but not to far, it could destroy his core and psyched if he delved to far in the mind arts yet, so his teacher would teach him some now and when he went to school he would give him exercises for getting his natural occlumens working full power._

_The seer power was the most frustrating, ball crushing, annoying thing in the world, while his teacher wasn't a fake like Trelawney **"shivers" **ugh just thinking about that bug woman gave him creeps, but anyway back to his training, it was require of him to find his center, and by Merlin it was hard! While to control his empathy, he has to close down for others, and his seer he had to open up his mind to the world, but he had to be firm with it too, or he would take the merrily lane down the insanity ward in St's mungos, so he had to find that perfect balance to open up one place and shut down another, it was a pain in the ass._

_Anyway while he was studying ways to get in sync, he found a cross-reference to a school in Russia he had never heard about before and when he asked his parents,_

"_Rasputin school of magic wonder and secret? Oh yes I heard about it being in Russia, it should be a very good school, but also very selective not just anyone get in"_

_Were the wise words of James Potter after a moment of thinking_

"_Why is it then that almost everyone goes to Hogwarts?" _

"_Because…. Well…. In the old days England wasn't this prejudices against creatures and magic in general, and that time we had invites to all those elite schools too, but with all the restrictions and regulations against creatures and magic in general, the power level of England have dropped so low, that to insinuate they should invite someone from here, would be laughed to high heaven, though there have been a lucky few from here to get an invite, but that's it"_

_That left Hadrian stomped for days, but he could see the logic._

_End of flashback_

So that made Hadrian hope, that he got a letter from other schools then Hogwarts, it would be hard to stay under a certain manipulating old mans radar, if he didn't.

That left him where he was now, anxiously waiting for his invitation, he was hoping, that since he had the boost of a rare magical creature inheritance, all the knowledge of magic, wandless magic and such things from his life before, that he would be magical powerful enough to get invited.

Even though he still had the knowledge of all the magic, he had before, it took him years to retrain them, and he still hadn't opened up all his abilities, he was still working on that with his knew abilities, but it was hard, so much to learn so little time.

He also rather not spend all his time reading and studying, even though he had to in the start, so his natural gift didn't run wild, because even if he liked to learn, he loved spending time with his family more, especially with the 2 new additions to the family, that was born in 1989 august 16, with the names Magnus and Tora.

_Flashback_

_The whole family had been waiting anxiously for this day, his mother was in the birthing room giving birth, his father was also in there supporting her, and Hadrian couldn't help, but pity him a bit since some of those things his mother threaten him could be heard all the way down in the hallway._

_His mother was in labour for 16 hours giving birth to twins, then his dad came and got him, and he got his first look at his new brothers, they stole his heart in a heartbeat, the had both inherited his mothers nose, the little pieces of hair they had on their head was reddish/brownish, giving them both unique looks from their parents, then they opened their eyes and looked at him with innocence only a baby could have, with their big hazel eyes they got from their father, Hadrian swore then and there that no matter what happened he would always love and protect his darling siblings, he looked at his exhausted parents and knew they share that sentiment._

_Flashback ends._

They were almost 2 years old now, and already they were showing their marauders heritance by being mischievous little buggers, getting out of their plan pen, hiding the cabinets, accidental changing hair colours of everyone, safe to say mom hopes they will out grow it, although she doubts it herself, ah the life of a parent.

Hadrian got called back to reality by a clicking of a bead on the window, he shot up and hurried to open the window, in came more owls then he had anticipated and his heart shot up his throat, by the time he had relieved all the owls of the parchment his parents had joined him, beaming down at him with a big smile, and a proud glint in their eyes, that made Hadrian's eyes water,

"Wow son that is insane I've never heard of anyone getting that many invites, just show you take after your old man in charisma and power" his dad said while puffing out his chest, his mother clapped him on the back of the head while rolling her eyes at the obviously faked tears and betrayed look of his father,

"This is great Hadrian love take your time I would suggest you look into what the schools have to offer before making your choice" his mother said with a fond smile, he just smiled back at her, then the house elf came in and said breakfast was ready, so he resolved to looking at them afterwards.

As soon as he was done eating, he picked up all his letters and went to his room, starting to roam through them.

There was a wide range of schools, from school that worked close with muggles, to schools that only accepted purebloods (but made an exception for him since he was heir to such and old line like the potters that were known descendants of Gryffindor an old noble line), to school only for magical creatures, as it was right known he had narrowed it down to 2 schools, one in China called "School of magic in all its forms", a school that works with all magic, and where discrimination is punishable by expulsion, the school is also very secretive, Hadrian could only find a few lines in the Potters library books about it, the most information he could get is from the letter itself.

Then there was the second one in the Caribbean named "School of Creatures and magic" it was a strictly creature only, if you were an inheritance creature like Hadrian then that was okay too, since he needed to be taught control too.

The school works with helping creatures blend in with wizard and to avoid prosecution, they also work with your inner creature, in other words, instinct, wants, powers, mates, all in all finding your self and creating that balance between in control, and mindless beast, they also don't discriminate against any kind of magic, believing the intend is what matters, they believe in preparing one for life, and protecting the privacy of their students that's why their school is not mention in any books, and if it is the fact that they only work with creatures is not mention, there is also a secretive charm on the letter so he can't say anything if he don't want to attend, and even if he did, the secretive charm will only allow him to talk to those considered family by him.

The time flew by with Hadrian stare back and forth between the 2 letters, weighing the pros and cons, and before he knew it his mother called for him

"Hadrian dinner is ready"

"Coming"

He decided to take the letters with him, if nothing else to get a second opinion.

Everyone was gathered for dinner with the marauders visiting with their children, after a while of relaxed chaos and noise did the dreaded question pop up,

"So pup Sirius and I, have heard you got a lot of letters today, you want to talk about it?" Remus said with eyes sparkling of curiosity, and suddenly Hadrian had the attention of all the adults at the table quite unnerving,

"Well I did get letters….. That is a lot of option….. Just don't know what to choose….. Have manage to discard some-" Hadrian said in a rushed flushed voice, panicking by the second to the amusement of the adults at the table,

"Hadrian breathe relax pup no matter what you choose, we will not mind, after all pranking doesn't need a special location" interrupted Sirius the fool, only to suffer the wrath of a deadly glare from his darling husband and Lily, never let it be said those 2 are the tame of the group their glare could probably rival a basilisk, which is why Sirius was sinking further down the chair with his dad prongs giving him a mix between a pity, and you brought this on yourself look,

"Why don't you tell us what you have narrowed it down to now sweetheart, maybe we can help?"

His mother said after she decide Sirius was sufficient cowered,

"I've manage to narrow it down to 2 schools, but I'm having quite the trouble choosing, since there is pros and cons with both" Hadrian said while furrowing his brow, then he went on to explain all that he knew of the schools, after he was done, there was silence at the table except for the children,

"I can see where you have a problem prongslet" his dad said with sympathy while giving his son a shrug that could mean anything,

"Perhaps you could write them ask for more information pup"

"I can't they expect a answer by the end of tomorrow and both schools are very secretive to any not a student moony" while giving moony a what can you do shrug, Moony just shook his head not having anymore ideas, the best idea was surprisingly from our resident padfoot,

"Why don't you try to tap into your seer powers and see what could possible happen if you go to either, it may not be precise, but it will give a general idea at least" everyone on the table just looked at him like he grew a second head,

"WHAT! I can have good ideas too" Sirius said very indignant, the rest of them just snorted, making Sirius huff and mumble things about under appreciating him,

"Son even though I really really don't want to agree with him(HEY), he does have a point" his father said while looking at him, he looked at his mother she was nodding her head along with her father, and in all honesty he didn't find it such a bad idea either, and so he resolved that after dinner that was just what he would do.

So here he was now in his roam that was warded against outside magic and others emotion with his pet snake Maseri as an emergency in case he had trouble coming out of the vision.

The first thing he had to do was close down all his occlumens shields since they are what is keeping him from connecting to the ever flowing visions, they make sure that when a vision comes his way, that I don't just overtake him, but knocks at the door in his mind so he can accepted without going insane from overload, by shutting them down he opens himself up to endless amount of visions but this way he can also find the one he wants, as long as he doesn't lose himself in the whirlwind of visions, very hard thing to do.

He had been working on finding the path he wanted to see, for some time now, when he finally found it,

_Vision:_

_Accomplishment ….. Friends, allies ….. Learning forgotten arts ….. Being threatened …. Prosecuted … getting through everything alive, but ended up being jaded living a half live….._

_Vision ends_

Hadrian came out of that vision heaving deep and erratic breaths, while slamming all of his occlumens shields up, full force,

"_Master are you well, your heartbeat is very fast right now, do you want me to get help?"_ hissed Maseri while fluttering around him in worried manner very unlike his usual self, but it did make Hadrian happy to know he cared,

"_I'm fine Maseri, I was just overwhelmed for a minute, but at least this time I manage to get out of it myself"_ every time he tried to do this he had always needed Maseri to get him out with a bite (without poison of course the snake can chose) which was why he had him with him right now, last thing he needed was ending up in a less desirable mental state like a certain snake face he knew "shudders",

"_Very well master, but I insist you rest a bit and get a normal heartbeat before continuing whatever your doing"_ his familiar said in very stern voice so like his mother that he couldn't help but smile

"_Of course Maseri"._

30 minutes later

Hadrian finally manage to slow his erratic heartbeat and breathing enough to go for another try

_Vision:_

_Suspiciousness … caution ….. Sneers … amazement ….. Constant stares …. Courting ….. Acceptance ….. Strong mates …. Strong allies and friends …. Life with children and mates…_

_Vision Ends_

This time was not that different from last time he came out of the vision, though he was not as bad as before which showed he improved a bit, fast slamming up his occlumens shields he leaned back and started with pros and cons about the schools again this time with the vision as the guide.

At the end of the day it was an easy choice, though his visions was not absolute, and they could be wrong, at the end of the day he choose the vision with the best likely outcome, since he wanted to be happy with mates and children some day, and with that he wrote his acceptance letter, send it with owl and went down to inform his parents of his decision.

As it so happens they were in the living room alternating between playing with his siblings and doing their paperwork (for his dad is head of house and working for himself, while his mother was a charm mistress for the department of unspeakables research), Sirius and Remus was there too keeping them company with the children and just in general

"Ha'ri!... Ha'ri!" his siblings started chanting upon seeing him, which made him smile lovingly at them, his parents and his godparents looked up at him at that

"Hadrian how are, did it go okay no troubles or worries?" his mother started fussing to a embaressed Hadrian (it wasn't his fault, he had problems with his seer powers sometimes), so he cut her of fast before she really got into it

"I'm fine mom, don't worry, I've also made me decision about the school, and send the acceptance letter" at that everyone perked up and gave him their undivided attention, even Helena and Alexi was giving their favourite cousin their undivided attention

"Well prongslet don't keep us in suspense son, it isn't good for old padfoots heart over there (I heard that!)" his father said with a joking tone, though you could see the seriousness (no pun intended) at the statement since padfoot didn't bother doing anything to him

"The school with seem like the best choice for me is….."

Dun

Dun  
>Dun<p>

Dun

Dun  
>Dun<p>

Dun

Dun  
>Dun<p>

Dun

Dun  
>Dun<p>

Dun

_I'll admit i was considering stopping there, but its has been some time since i last updated so not this time, SCROLL DOWN for the rest(AND READ AUTHOR NOTE TOO ITS IMPORTANT)_

Dun  
>Dun<p>

Dun

Dun  
>Dun<p>

Dun

Dun  
>Dun<p>

Dun

Dun  
>Dun<p>

"The school with seem like the best choice for me is the School in the Caribbean School of creatures and magic"

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION**

Got your attention didn't I :D…. anyway im writing to inform everyone of a bit facts about Hadrian's seer gift, the visions is not absolute, in other words they are more like guidelines, they are what will possible happen.

Like the lemon scene, that was to show that Hadrian in the future would have more then 1 mate, they would be male, and he would most definitely have hot wild sex.

If any other facts comes up that I can't really find a way to ingrate I will inform you in authors notes like this one.

Last but not least while I appreciate the comments and thank you for them, I would still like to remind you of what I wrote in the beginning of the story, my gramma and spelling is not the greatest in the world, but I am doing the best I can, so I would appreciate if you would not scorn me for not being better, I don't mind the corrections as long as they are in the area of polite and I will try to fix them If you write them, other than that I'm glade so of you enjoy the story and your comments warm my heart and make me want to write more 3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It is a new day. But not just any day, oh no. It is the day, which Hadrian leaves for school.

They had already done their shopping some days ago. While Hadrian was more or less vibrating, all over the place the last few weeks, he was now subdued and very quiet.

His parents put it down as nervous jitters. Which was not completely wrong, since Hadrian got a dilemma, he never had before, in his last life.

He didn't want to go. Don't get him wrong he was excited to go to a whole new school. But he didn't want to leave his family.

The Dursley never cared for him in any way, so he never ever missed them, quite the opposite.

But he was now dealing with the thing, that some of his classmates (from previous life of course) had talked about, homesickness. He didn't really get why, they would get homesick, but he sure do now, what a terrible feeling.

The transport to the school is the most awesome thing, Hadrian has seen in all his life (both now and then) period! The transport to school was flying boats, looking like lanterns, lighting up the sky.

They were design almost like the Hogwarts boat in first year, yet they had a more magical feel to it, with intriguing glowing runes along the woodwork, that lit up with spiral like patterns, as he said before, awesome.

Just too bad that, there weren't too many boats, since they hardly accept any from this part of the world, so he couldn't experience, how it would be like with millions of those boats lighting up the skies like lanterns.

Each boat contained 1 person, so Hadrian quickly found himself getting bored, since it's apparently a VERY long ride, 1 minute felt like an hour, and there was only so long, one could entertain themselves, with looking at clouds, and the sea.

Finally after what felt like forever, land came in sight, or that is to say something came in sight, because it didn't really fit the description, that said "land", meaning on the water/ground.

It was a floating island with connecting isle floating like lanterns around it, from Hadrian's point of view, the most, he could gleam through the distance was the large forest, with sky high trees, and right behind it, he could see a structure of a building, which he assumed was the school.

Hadrian was buzzing with excitement, the sheer magical power, ritual, and runes required to keep and island floating with objects on it, was insane, and made him really excited about the teaching at the school.

Hadrian quickly looked up and around, seeing a shimmering light in the corner of his eyes, before it vanish into thin air, so he concentrated really hard on the spot, where the light was, and after a few minutes, he saw the shimmering outline of a very old, and powerful ward.

The light was gone again in seconds, leaving Hadrian astound, the wards felt and looked so much more powerful, then Hogwarts.

The instant Hadrian crossed the ward, he felt the magic all the way into his core, scanning him, checking him, and once it deemed him safe, giving him protection. The ward was almost sentient, which was absolutely incredible. Because normal wards now a days, just didn't have that quality in power or skill, like the old wards.

Once Hadrian passed the ward, he looked up and around, and found hundreds of other floating boats, from other parts of the world, lighting up the whole island like a Christmas tree. It is magical beyond belief, and Hadrian basked himself in the sentient feeling of heavy, and powerful magic, all around him, caressing him, and welcoming him here.

After some time, they boat finally came to a Clift (or shore, however you look at it), and Hadrian slowly got out, still feeling a bit unstable from the powerful magic.

By the time Hadrian got his mind, and shields together, all the other students was there too. Most of the students, he noticed, was creatures, which wasn't really a surprise in itself, no what was surprising, was that many of them were creatures rarely seen by wizards, and with a good reason too, with all that prejudice, wizards had for non-humans.

He especially notice some of the students, having scales along their body, while others had tails, horns etc. and many of them had almost no clothes on, which admittedly turned Hadrian face quite red for a second, until he got himself under control, luckily no one notice, him looking at the males a bit more (how could you blame him, they were HOT HOT HOT).

They had only just landed, when a teacher (or someone who looked like a teacher) came to get them.

"Good afternoon, my name is Zador Skjold, I'm the teacher for necromancy at this school, and will be your guide to the dining hall"

All of that was said in a drawled kind of manner, just like Snape used to do. His professor observed them for a moment, while they took the time to observe him.

He had short white hair, which circle his face, making him more handsome. He has extremely dark eyes, almost black, so they really stand out, with his white hair.

His face was very refined, making him look very regal. His whole expression screamed boredom, though it is in no way an undignified posture, he has.

He doesn't have any signs of creature inheritance, or otherwise, except for the white hair, but Hadrian can smell a faint smell of thunderstorm coming of him, so he knows, he isn't human.

Hadrian got snapped out of his observations, when the professor started talking again, with his drawled voice,

"If you would all please follow me this way, we will see about getting some food in you, and finding you, just the right place for you in our school"

The last part was said with a smirk, and a sadistic voice, making many of the students have to swallow.

One thing was for certain, this would definitely be different.

They entered the school through a really big sized gate, which had runes and carvings all over its wood, which practically pulse protective magic. Hadrian was very impressed by this, since at Hogwarts the protective wards is around the castle and property, in this case, they have the whole island, door, and Merlin knows what filled to the brim with magic, for protection, it made an unease knot, that he didn't know he had, in his stomach unclench, at least he could count on no troll coming in unannounced for Halloween!

They walked for a little while, going towards the great hall, Hadrian assumed, he was tired, and very stunned by the school already, that he had no energy to enjoy, the beautiful sight the school was, inside out. He just wanted to get something to eat, then sleep.

The arrived at a great door, which led to the great hall, or so Hadrian assumed anyway, when their teacher turned his predator like eyes on them,

"You have 5 minutes to right your clothes, brush hair, or whatever you feel the need to do, to make a good impression, I personally couldn't care less"

He said in that bored tone of voice, which made one feel 1 inch tall.

Hadrian looked around, and saw other students franticly brushing their clothes, hair, faces, or whatever while he and some select students, had no need to, since they anticipated, that they would be presented, and therefore had made sure, they were presentable, before they got here.

"Alright we go in 4 in one line at the time, no pulling hair, tripping, pushing, or talking, try acting like the mature kids, you aren't"

They professor said while looking each student in the eye for a second, then he turned around, and opened the door.

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION **

I'm sorry, it's taking so long, I'm really trying, to put thoughts in to words, but it is hard, when I'm easily distracted.

Anyway I'm looking for a beta if anyone wants to take up the position, of righting my grammar and spelling mistakes :P

Just Pm me if you want to try taking on that project


	14. a grim annoncement

ANNONCEMENT!

This is very hard and I have been struggling with this choice for quite a while, because I hate when people do what I am about to.

Im discontinuing my stories due to sickness of the mind, my psyche is completely destroyed by this sickness.

I will not say what it is, just know it's bad and leaves me feeling down almost all the time.

So thanks for your support everyone, but I got to pull the stop here.

If anyone wishes to copy and continue my work, their very welcome to I don't mind even giving pointers to what my plan with the stories was, but I will not be the one writing them.

Thanks for all your support but this is it


End file.
